Nua e crua
by leticiamistura
Summary: Nua e crua, a morte une todos. Principalmente os enamorados. SSHG. Completa.


Era novamente uma manhã crua, alva e fria. Dezembro. Em várias partes da Europa o terror fazia-se: mortes misteriosas, pontes corroídas e vidas corrompidas. Ele lamentava. Lamentava por todos que tiveram suas vidas arrancadas cruelmente. Mas tinha uma missão – dolorosa, mas uma missão a ser cumprida. Entrou na e suas vestes esvoaçarem atrás de si. Sentiu um imenso frio que parecia tomar conta dele. A casa não era fria. Seu coração estava frio. Não queria fazer aquilo. Queria resgatá-la e fugir, mas precisava. Era uma missão, e esta ajudaria a todos. Sem avisar nem hesitar, lágrimas caíram de seus olhos e pararam na ponte de seu nariz, levemente adunco. Secou-as rudemente, como se denunciassem sua covardia.

Sabia onde ela estava. Bateu de leve e abriu a porta, que rangeu ameaçadoramente. Sentada na cama, ainda com as vestes trouxas, estava ela. Olhava para o nada, e seus olhos estavam vermelhos e dilatados. Não soube o que fazer. "Merlim, tem que ser eu?", pensou. Não soube se voltava ou entrava totalmente no quarto minúsculo. Tentou mover-se, mas seus músculos pareciam reprová-lo. Finalmente entrou. O quarto era tão minúsculo quanto ele previra. Tinha uma cama de madeira, uma cadeira e uma mesinha com dois pergaminhos enrolados – mas nenhuma pena visível -, um tinteiro quebrado e um livro. Reconheceu-o imediatamente: Viagens com Trasgos, um livro medíocre que Gilderoy Lockhart tinha exigido em seu ano como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Tudo ali parecia cuidadosamente planejado para deixá-la irritada: pergaminhos e tinta; mas nenhuma pena e um livro que ela jamais colocaria as mãos. O quarto também tinha uma porta anexa, provavelmente o banheiro.

- Olá, professor Snape – disse ela. Sua voz demonstrava que estava esforçando-se para não chorar.

- Olá, srta. Granger. Creio que já sabe por que estou aqui.

- Claro que sei. Garantiram que eu soubesse.

- Eu sei. Preciso desculpar-me – seus olhos brilharam – por isto.

Ela levantou-se e parou em frente dele.

- Por favor, não perca tempo – pediu ela, ainda fazendo força para falar sem tremer.

- Essa com certeza seria minha intenção no passado. Mas antes preciso falar-lhe. Só lhe peço que se sente e não chore.

Ela sentou-se na cama. Os lençóis pareciam imundos. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Ambos sabemos muito bem como esta guerra – fez um gesto amplo com as mãos – começou, e não sabemos como vai terminar. Esperamos que termine bem. Eu espero que termine. Eu já dei muitas contribuições para a guerra, e a senhorita também. Sei que deu. Eu... Eu não queria fazer o que tenho que fazer hoje. Não mesmo. Mas é preciso. Tem algo a dizer?

- Professor Snape, sinto muito que tenha sido responsabilizado por essa tarefa. Mesmo.

- Obrigado, senhorita Granger. Eu preciso dizer algo. - Diga.

- Não pedi sua opinião, pedi, senhorita Granger? – disse secamente – simplesmente falarei, e não vou tolerar interrupções, fui claro? Não sei como isso começou. Não sei se foi o fato desta tarefa, ou algum tipo de saudade, mas nas últimas semanas eu me vi...

Inspirou. Considerou a cena. Olhou para ela. Estava imóvel. Também estava assustada.

-... Completa e totalmente... Deus, como direi isso? Eu a admiro. Muito. Entende?

- Talvez queira dizer que me...

-... Amo. Eu a... Amo. Não sei o que é isso: não é um simples desejo carnal, é uma vontade ridícula de estar aqui... Com a senhorita. Perdoe-me. Mas precisava dizê-lo.

Finalmente levantou os olhos. Fixou-os na jovem. Os dela estavam grandes, arregalados e úmidos. Lágrimas rolavam e paravam nas maçãs do rosto, ruborizadas. Era a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto. Levou as mãos até o rosto dela e secou as lágrimas. Se afastava, mas ela o segurou e o abraçou. Ninguém nunca saberia quanto ficaram unidos, buscando um no outro o consolo para suas mágoas. O amor era recíproco. Ele logo procurou sua boca e a capturou, sôfrego. Afastou-se. Ela sentiu que era hora, e levantou-se. Ele fez o mesmo.

- Perdoe-me por isto, por favor.

- Quero que saiba algo... Eu também o amo.

- Muito obrigado. Desculpe – ele também chorava, mas tinha que ser forte. Apontou a varinha para ela e ordenou – _Avada Kedavra!_  
Porém, no momento em que a luz verde dirigia-se a Hermione, ele virou a varinha em direção a si mesmo, e o jato do feitiço penetrou em seu peito. Caiu com um baque violento. Morto. Hermione Granger abriu os olhos. Por Merlim, não estava morta! Mas ele...

- Não! Oh, meu Deus, não! – as lágrimas dela caíram copiosa e silenciosamente no rosto dele, enquanto o abraçava.

Tateou o chão úmido e achou-a. A varinha.

Quando, mais tarde, entraram naquele quarto, os seus únicos ocupantes eram duas pessoas – um homem, adulto e uma moça, jovem – , mortos, abraçados, e um pergaminho escrito. Enfim, o amor vencera, e suas almas jamais iriam se separar. A morte também estava ali: nua e crua.

**Nota da autora:** Essa é a minha primeira drama com SS/HG. Opinem! Críticas são super importantes.


End file.
